Mandalore the Vindicated
}} |geboren = |stierf = |burgerlijke staat= |moeder = |vader = |zoon = |dochter = |soort =Menselijk |geslacht =Mannelijk |huidskleur =Donker |haarkleur =Zwart |ogen =Bruin |level = |levens = |klas = |locatie = |titel =Mandalore |master = |padawan = |apprentice = |beroep =Mandalore van de Mandalorians |companion = |affiliatie = *Mandalorians *Sith Empire |klasse = }} '''Mandalore the Vindicated' (in het Nederlands Mandalore de Gerechtvaardigde), Grand Champion of the Great Hunt en Destroyer of the Crusader's Schism, is een menselijke mannelijke Mandalorian en huidige Mandalore van de Mandalorians. Hij volgde Mandalore the Lesser op als Mandalore tijdens de Cold War. Mandalore the Vindicated werd geboren als Artus en groeide op in de Mandalorian cultuur tijdens de Great Galactic War. Na de nederlaag van de Mandalorians tijdens de Blockade of the Hydian Way, organiseerde Mandalore the Lesser de Great Hunt, een competitie om de Mandalorians weer te verenigen. De Great Hunt werd kort na het tekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant gehouden en was een competitie om de beste Mandalorian te vinden. Artus wist de Great Hunt te winnen en daagde vervolgens Mandalore the Lesser uit tot een duel in de gladiatoren arena op Geonosis. Met succes wist Artus Mandalore the Lesser te verslaan in het duel. Vervolgens nam hij de titel Mandalore op zich en noemde zichzelf Mandalore the Vindicated. Hij begon zijn macht over de Mandalorians uit te oefenen en sloeg aan het begin van zijn regeringsperiode de Crusader's Schism af, nadat Jicoln Cadera's factie ervan overtuigd waren dat de Mandalorians de Galactic Republic moesten dienen. Na verslaan van Jicoln Cadera's factie verzekerde Mandalore the Vindicated dat de Mandalorians loyaal zouden zijn aan het Sith Empire. In de Galactic Republic wordt er gespeculeerd of hij wel of niet onder invloed staat van het Sith Empire. Biografie Achtergrond Artus groeide op in de Mandalorian cultuur. Hij groeide op als een Mandalorian krijger die zowel visie als de kracht had om de titel van Mandalore op te eisen. Tijdens de Great Galactic War was het Sith Empire bondgenoten geworden met Mandalore the Lesser. Mandalore the Lesser wist de Mandalorians te verenigen en hen te overtuigen om deel te nemen aan de Blockade of the Hydian Way, een blokkade tegen de Galactic Republic. Echter de blokkade doorbroken en werden de Mandalorians verslagen. Na hun nederlaag waren de Mandalorians verspreidt over de galaxy geraakt. Kort na het uitbreken van de Cold War, en het tekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant, organiseerde Mandalore the Lesser de Great Hunt, een competitie dat ervoor moest zorgen om de Mandalorians weer te verenigen. De competitie zocht de sterke Bounty Hunter. De winnar zou veel glorie en rijkdom krijgen. Artus besloot om deel te nemen aan de Great Hunt. Tijdens de competitie kreeg hij ambities om de titel van Mandalore op te eisen. Nadat hij de Great Hunt gewonnen had kreeg hij de titel Grand Champion of the Great Hunt en daagde Mandalore the Lesser uit tot een duel. Tijdens dit duel wist Artus Mandalore the Lesser te verslaan en eiste hij de titel van Mandalore op. Hij noemde zichzelf Mandalore the Vindicated na zijn overwinning. Mandalore the Vindicated thumb|250px|Mandalore the Vindicated. Nadat hij erkend werd als de nieuwe Mandalore van de Mandalorians, reikte hij langzamerhand naar macht. Tijdens zijn regeringsperiode ontstond er een opstond binnen de Mandalorian cultuur. Een groep onder leiding van Jicoln Cadera waren het ermee eens dat de Mandalorians zich moesten aansluiten bij de Galactic Republic. Mandalore the Vindicated was het hier niet mee eens en sloeg met succes de Crusader's Schism af. Mandalore the Vindicated maakte vervolgens duidelijk dat ze bondgenoten waren met het Sith Empire, dat hen goed betaalde. Op het moment is zijn heerschappij absoluut. In de Galactic Republic word er gespeculeerd of Mandalore the Vindicated een marionet is van het Sith Empire of niet. Verschijningen *Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy Externe links Voetnoten en:Artus Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Mandalorians Categorie:Mandalores